Predestine
by Rebel666
Summary: Shortly after the Blitz, Commander Maree Shepard was awaiting her next orders at Arcturus Station when things get turned upside-down by a Spectre making a surprise visit. Tempers flare and rivalries quickly burn between these two. Shepard wanted nothing more than to train towards being a better soldier but soon found herself in a romance that will end before it even begins...
1. Chapter 1: Rumors

Chapter 1 – Rumors

"I really appreciate you taking the time to train me," a young Alliance soldier confessed, his hands shaking as he shut his locker's door. "I still cannot believe the Hero of the Blitz is taking me under their wing."

"Come on, Jenkins. It's the least I can do since our grandfathers served together. You of all people should know that I'm only a soldier doing their duty," Commander Maree Shepard shrugged, wrapping burgundy colored straps tightly around her hands. She dug through her locker for a hair tie and pulled her long blonde locks into a ponytail.

"Say whatever you will, I know you're one hell of a soldier. I read all about your daring standoff on Elysium in the Alliance newsletter. You risked your life and single-handedly repelled an attack by batarian slavers. There you were, everyone was gunned down, and they were coming…"

"I know what happened," she held up her hand, "I was there."

"You are pretty much the reason we won the Blitz."

"Now that's getting a little carried away. I couldn't have gotten that far by myself. If I didn't have my fellow comrades in arms fighting alongside me, I wouldn't be sitting here today. Never take your team for granted… always remember that," she lectured as she set her foot on the bench and tightened the laces of her shoes, pulling on each strand to test their tightness.

Richard Jenkins awed at Shepard's attention to detail, "I'm still amazed that someone as commemorated as you is stuck here at Arcturus Station."

"I'm not stuck here. I'm simply waiting for my new orders."

"Any idea what your next assignment will be?"

"I don't have the slightest idea but I'm hoping it'll be… oh never mind," she took her foot off the bench and began rubbed the back of her neck, trying to brush off her illusive accomplishment, "it'll never happen."

"Oh come on, tell me."

"It's nothing…"

"Please?" the Corporal pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone," Shepard pointed, drilling in the secrecy of this information, "I want to serve on this prototype starship I only heard rumors about. From what I hear, it's been optimized for solo reconnaissance missions by using state-of-the-art stealth technology powered by an experimental drive core. I know it may not sound like much to you but that's an amazing accomplishment."

"You can always count on the Alliance to develop top of the line vehicles."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, the Alliance was part of a co-development team with the Turian Hierarchy. They even received sponsorship from the Citadel Council."

"Really? Turians working together with humans? I never thought I would see the day."

"I'm particularly glad to see cooperation happening so quickly between our species. The more we work together, the more we can accomplish… this starship is proof of that."

"I never would have expected you to be the spacer type, Maree," Jenkins stuttered, "I mean… I know you grew up on spacer stations and all but I never thought that you would want to serve on a starship."

"I know it doesn't seem like me at all. Hell, I doubt they would even consider me since all my experience has been for ground forces. But if I could get the opportunity to serve on it, I would love to be part of their reconnaissance team… even for one mission."

"You should definitely look into it and find a way to apply to serve aboard."

"No, it's not my position to request such a thing. With a prototype ship like that, I'm sure they are looking for the best of the best and they probably already have a waiting list of highly experienced officers just itching for the chance to serve aboard it," Shepard shook her head, trying to brush off the impossibility of her dream, "I'll just take whatever orders Alliance Command gives me and carry it out. It's up to them to determine where I am needed most."

"But they seem to be taking their time," Richard pitched in, "Why not take some action?"

"I am. I have been using this free time to make myself a better soldier. I've been training to fight harder, strive longer, and guarantee my chances of coming out on top. As well as I have made it my personal duty to train as many as humanly possible the skills required to survive on the battlefield… like you," she grabbed him in a headlock and rubbed her knuckles in his hair.

"No wonder you're the best," he praised, breaking free of her hold.

"Not this again, Richard," Shepard shook her head, "I'm going to start making you give me twenty pushups if you keep this up."

"I'm sorry, Maree. I'll try and contain myself in the future but I really think you should at least set serving on the Normandy as your personal goal to strive towards," Jenkins subtly pressured.

"I don't know."

"If it makes it easier, I'll make it my personal goal too. So we can both serve together on the Normandy."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I was born in a rural district of Eden Prime. All I dream about is seeing what the galaxy has out there. I know that serving on a starship would definitely give me that ability."

"Maybe I will…" she considered as she slowly shut her locker's door.

Shepard was just about to grab her duffel bag when she heard another Alliance soldier coming into the locker room, calling out her name. Corporal Cathleen Dominique ran down the rows looking for the Commander. When she finally stumbled upon the right aisle, she scampered to stand tall and salute her.

"At ease," Maree sighed, dismissing the raven-haired soldier.

"Did you hear the news?" Cathleen huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"That all depends on what news you're talking about… I only caught a bit about the weath on Earth and about some recent reports about these questionable disappearances happening outside Council Space," she replied, completely oblivious to whatever news the Corporal was so adamant about.

"There's a Spectre on board," she panted and everyone went silent.

"A Spectre? Here? On Arcturus Station?"

"Yeah."

Jenkins' interest in the matter became more apparent as he chimed in, "Did they say who it was?"

"Not yet. They are keeping it very hush-hush."

"I hope that it is Nihlus Kryik. He once fought against an asari Justicar and also single-handedly defeated an entire platoon," Richard chirped, excited about the identity of the mysterious visitor.

"I'm noticing a pattern here," Shepard interrupted, "it seems that all of your idols are people who 'single-handedly' took on some sort or attack."

"I envy anyone who can have that much heroism. I haven't had the chance to fight on the battlefield yet. Hearing all these incredible stories makes me want to get out there even sooner."

"Don't get too eager. There is nothing glorious about the battlefield. You'll find out soon enough and hopefully later than sooner. No matter how prepared you are you won't be ready to deal with the darker side of fighting. That's why you need to constantly work towards strengthening yourself. Even with this Spectre waltzing around, you need to concentrate on training."

"You're right… but can you imagine if it is him. I would love to see you two go at it, one-on-one. Actually, that would be quite a match up."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Maree scoffed, "I'm already suspicious at what kind of business a Spectre would have here… especially since this section is mostly a training facility. The only ones here are those preparing to be deployed."

"Isn't it obvious," Jenkins pitched in, "They're here for you."

"Not this again…"

"Think about it, Shepard. You just came back from the Blitz with all those medals. You're practically a celebrity here. The Council must finally see our potential as a race. Imagine… you could be the first human Spectre."

"That's great and all but I don't want to have anything to do with the Spectres," she grabbed her duffel bag and threw the strap over her shoulder.

"Why?"

"At this point in time, it's not for me. Once I feel like I am ready to take that leap, then I will work towards it… until then, my main goal is to train harder and become a better soldier. Possibly work towards serving on that starship I mentioned earlier… but only if you apply as well."

Richard grabbed his bag and confirmed, "I will! We'll aim to serve on it together."

The Commander smiled as their verbal promise was set in motion, "Now come on… we've stalled long enough."


	2. Chapter 2: Interruption

Chapter 2 – Interruption

"You have got to be kidding me, Jenkins," Shepard easily dodged his punch, "I taught you better than this."

"I know, I know!"

"Give me some sort of a fight!"

"I don't think I have it in me today," he pleaded, trying to retreat.

"Oh no you don't," she threw her arm around him and placed him into a neck lock, "You cannot give up so easily. There is no place for deserters on the battlefield. You always have to give everything you've got… even when you have nothing left."

The Corporal tried to wiggle his way out of her grip but to no avail. He proceeded to pull her arm away from his neck and only was able to when she loosened her tension, giving him an opening. Using every bit of energy left, he pulled forward and flipped the Commander onto the boxing arena floor.

"Now that's more like it!" she gleamed as she lied on her back.

"You were just thrown onto the ground…"

"Only because I allowed you to."

"…and you're smiling?"

"Heck yeah!"

"I don't understand why you enjoy fighting so much," Richard reached down and took Shepard's hand into his, pulling her back up onto her feet.

"It's not the fighting I enjoy… it's the adrenaline it gives me. I strive for it!"

He shook his head, "It must run in your family. I remember my granddad talking about your grandfather… saying how he was always at the front of the lines."

"Sounds right," she smiled as she began unlatching her gloves, "Five minute break?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Richard cried out.

Maree threw her gloves into the duffel bag waiting in corner of the ring. She pulled off her protective headgear and freed her mane from the hair tie, shaking her long locks to flow without any restriction. Grabbing the water bottle propped against the bag, she took a good swig to keep her body hydrated.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a soldier coming up to the arena. The young officer looked like he was barely out of boot camp, even retained the clean shaven hair cut. He anxiously rubbed his hands together and couldn't bring his eyes to meet the Commander's.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Maree asked with the rim of the water bottle barely touching her lips.

"Um… are you Commander Shepard?" his voice crackled from the tension.

"Yes. What's your name, soldier?"

"Private Lance Yungston."

"Well, Private, what can I do for you?"

"I was just watching you brawling with the Corporal and was wondering if you could…" his tone got quieter and quieter.

"You have to speak up, Private. Don't be afraid to assert yourself," she commanded, standing tall.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I was wondering if you two could show me and possibly some of my friends over some of your moves."

She glanced over at Jenkins, "Are you down for some more rough and tumble?"

"I think I might have another round in me," he grimaced.

"That's the spirit!" her eyes glowed in delight, "Get your comrades, hell, grab a few others who are just standing around and I'll show you all a thing or two. I am always willing to help my fellow brothers and sisters in arms become better fighters… anything to give us the advantage in the battles to come. But give me a few minutes to rest up first."

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted, running off to gather as many as possible to learn from the master.

A group of soldiers became huddling around the boxing ring, many of them eager to see the War Hero of the Blitz in action. Judging by some of the looks she was receiving, there were a few who were begging for their own chance to test their skills against her. As she began strapping her hands back up, she couldn't help but be pleased with the outcome. She was finally going to be able to help the other soldiers strive towards greatness.

"Are we ready to start this?" she asked the crowd and they cheered.

Shepard reached down into the duffel bag and grabbed her gloves when Cathleen Dominique burst through the doors. She ran up to the closest soldier and told them something that had them immediately directing their gaze towards the Commander. She proceeded to the next one and appeared to have shared the same information, again having the same effect. Whatever she was spreading around must have been intriguing…

"Corporal Dominique, front and center," Shepard commanded the frantic officer, "What is so important that it has you running around the gymnasium hysterically and consequently caused me to briefly delay our training session?"

"Well, it's just that the Spectre has been seen walking this way," the raven-haired woman stuttered, causing the marines around the arena to begin whispering amongst themselves.

Maree rolled her eyes, "Damn it! I'm already sick of hearing about this Spectre."

"But everyone wants to know. It's the big topic on the station right now," she attempted to justify her actions.

"What is it with everyone and talking about this damn Spectre?"

"Well," Jenkins was hesitant to proceed, "we all know they're here for you."

Shepard shook her head in disgust, trying to ignore the eyes of her peers, "I want nothing to do with them."

"That may be the case but… it doesn't stop us from believing in you. We all would love to see one of us being the first human Spectre and you're the best we have to offer."

"I would rather fight this Spectre than join them," she sighed, making the mistake of saying it out loud.

Immediately the crowd went into an uproar. They wanted to see the spectacle of a Spectre going up against one of the Alliance's finest. The gathering around the boxing arena quickly increased as more and more began insisted on Shepard's idea. She attempted to discourage them but they already had their hearts set.

"They don't stand a chance against you, Shepard!" one marine pitched in.

Another voiced his confidence in the War Hero of the Blitz by inciting, "Come on, Shepard! Confront this Spectre! Put them to the test!"

"Don't tease me! I would love to put my skills up to the test against these so-called elite agents. Nothing is more satisfying than the adrenaline pumping through your veins when you are placed against a worthy opponent," her skin tingled at the mere thought of experiencing her favorite sensation.

Richard gave his input, "You know it would be a good fight. A lot better than going up against someone like me…"

"You're right, Corporal. Now I hope this Spectre shows up. Although… I doubt it would be much of a fight. They probably got all soft from the freedoms the Council bestows them," she scoffed, "Someone with that much freedom is nothing more than trouble."

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the soldiers began chanting, Jenkins and Dominique immediately pitched in their votes by joining in.

"You know what, I will! Yeah! I'm making it known!" Shepard called out to the crowd, "I challenge this Spectre to a match! A testament to show which of us is better."

The riled up audience around the boxing ring cheered, applauding the Commander's verbal agreement to test her strength against the Council's elite forces. Typically Maree steered clear of any sort of boasting but she couldn't resist basking in their cheering. She really knew how to motivate her fellow soldiers, be it on the battlefield or within the confines of the training barracks. Their eyes glowed as they she welcomed their praise by motioning for their continued recognition.

"Challenge accepted," a voice bellowed loudly over the livid grouping.

Suddenly everyone fell silent and directed their attention towards the mysterious contender. The only opposition came from a turian leaning confidently against the doorframe of the gymnasium. He was wearing casual black attire with red trimming and had an odd symbol on the sleeves, one that Shepard had never seen before. She immediately came to the conclusion that this had to be the Spectre everyone was talking about. There would be no other reason for him to challenge one of the Alliance's best hand-to-hand combatants.

Without requiring an invitation, the Spectre proceeded towards the boxing ring to meet his competitor. There was a strut in his stride as if he predetermined the outcome of the match, he eyes already gloating in victory. The crowd parted ways to allow him passage to the arena. The turian stuck out like a sore thumb against the Alliance soldiers… he must have been the only alien on this human vessel.

He cocked his head to the side and smugly grinned at the woman standing in the arena, "I hope you're ready for this."

"I'm always ready," she moved aside for him to enter.

"Hopefully you won't mind doing this with your bare hands. There aren't exactly any gloves for my type around here," he raised his hands to reveal their physical differences.

"Doesn't bother me," she agreed and unwrapped her straps, "I prefer it this way."

"What a coincidence, I do as well," he stood eagerly waiting her first move, his mandibles fluttering in excitement, "It's not too late to take back what you said."

Maree laughed, "I never retract any of my statements."

"Suit yourself. I'll show you how 'soft' I am."


	3. Chapter 3: Restraint

Chapter 3 – Restraint

"I'm sure you know the rules," Shepard confirmed, tossing her straps into the duffel bag in the corner of the boxing ring.

"Of course I do. I've had my fair share of hand-to-hand combat."

"I would certainly hope so, Spectre," she got into position and began shuffling her feet on the floor with her fists clenched near her chin.

Offended at her lack of personal detail, the turian scorned, "I have a name."

"So do I and as does everyone here, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Interesting…" he inputted, "So are we going to fight or do you plan on dancing? Because I completely capable of doing both."

"I was being polite and allowing you the first strike."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't allow you to go first," he held up his hands as he smirked.

Maree saw an immediate opening and threw an uppercut, hoping to get an advantage. But he was significantly faster, dodging out of the way with his quick reflexes. She lunged forward but he quickly avoided her attack yet again. Frustrated, Shepard continued flinging one attack after another only to have them repeatedly miss or get redirected. When her fist flew past his mandible, the Commander caught the overconfidence gleaming out from the turian's emerald green pupils… causing her to become even more infuriated.

Determined to get a hit, she shuffled closer and directed a punch towards his gut. The Spectre grabbed her wrist mid-strike, hardly exercising any of his energy as he held it firmly in place. He shot a wily grin at the raging woman instead of taking the opportunity to strike back. The turian loosened his grip and refused to move as her hand continued its momentum forward, finally making contact with his stomach. Barely budging as the Commander sunk her hit deeper into his abdomen and attempted to set him off balance.

Shepard was stunned at his actions. Not only was he refraining from fighting but he was purposely allowing her to hit him. He was testing her but she couldn't figure out for what purpose. Was he testing her self-control? Or was it her overall strength? Maybe it was how she was behaving towards him? Each question led to hundreds more. Her mind began filling up with his mysterious intentions. All she desired was a good fight, one that would tax her body physically… not one that would tug on her mentally.

"Hey Spectre, what do you think you're doing?"

"I have a name," he repeated.

"Of which you have not disclosed."

"You haven't asked."

"It doesn't matter," she snarled with her icy blue eyes rampaging in anguish, "Why are you holding back from our fight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it in your grip. You're not using your full strength to stop my punches. Not only that but you have yet to attack back."

"I didn't expect that…"

"What?"

"How quickly you read my actions… guess I lost that personal bet."

"Gah!" she growled, "You better stop holding back and fight me!"

"Did you think about the possibility that maybe I am doing this on purpose?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Shepard explained as she sent another swipe towards the Spectre. She was prepared for him to dodge out of the way but instead found herself landing another direct hit to his upper chest. This time he didn't even flinch.

"Although, it doesn't even seem like you're trying. I once fought an asari Justicar that hit me harder… and she was barely even trying."

"That doesn't count! Her biotics already give her the advantage!"

"Even if you received the implants, I doubt your biotic abilities would be strong enough to knock me off my feet," the chocolate colored turian remarked, watching the blue gaze burn brighter from his opponent, "Apparently I've struck a nerve."

"You think? I don't need biotics to knock you down!" she cried out while swinging her leg around and striking his side with her shin.

The Spectre staggered to reclaim his footing, "So kicking is acceptable now?"

"I never said it wasn't."

"Or is it that your fighting becomes sloppier the angrier you become."

Feeling confident from her previous hit, Maree brought her arm up but was quickly restrained from behind. She struggled to free herself from his grip but only found her body grinding dangerously close to his. Nerved about her current predicament, she expressed, "Maybe if someone wasn't restraining themselves I wouldn't be getting so upset."

"Coming from the one who is restrained? You should really calm down. That feisty look of yours is unbecoming of you," he teased, his mandibles brushing up against the ridges of her ear.

"I could say the same about that bloody nose of yours."

"What bloody nose?" Puzzled by her statement, the turian wanted an explanation but was answered with Shepard's head whacking him directly in the center of his face. As he stumbled backwards, it broke the bond sealing the two together and she was freed of his grip. The Spectre immediately inspected his nose for blood, "That's it? Any krogan you run across would hardly be impressed. You need to work on that head butt of yours."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," she noted, noticing she was finally getting the upper hand in the fight.

"Is this the best you can do?"

"Hardly! Yet you haven't even attacked me still. All you've been doing is dodging my punches and taking some of my blows. You managed to restrain me once and even then I managed to get out."

"With a cheap shot," he reminded, brushing his talon against his nose.

"Doesn't matter… I thought you said you had experience in hand-to-hand combat. I don't know why the Council is sending a mere recruit to Arcturus Station…"

"I am one of the Council's most decorated Spectre agents!" he interrupted but Shepard burst out laughing.

"Looks like I finally struck a nerve," she grinned, knowing this was the only way to level the playing field. She directed another punch at her opponent and expected him to redirect it. When he began pushing her arm away, she latched onto his forearm and caught him off guard. In a swift move, she hurled him onto the ground and mounted him. Using her knees to pin down his arms and restrain him to the boxing ring floor. She leaned forward, her blonde hair creeping over her shoulder and onto the subdued turian. Smugly chiming, "Just as I thought… you Spectres have grown soft. You didn't even try to hit me, all you did was show off. I had such high hopes that you would be the only one to give me a good fight aboard this vessel. I was wrong."

"I hate to break this to you but this wasn't a fight… more of an opportunity to test you and push your buttons," he smirked.

Maree gawked at him, pushing him deeper into the floor as she forced herself away, and declared, "Well, if that's how you're going to be then I won't proceed any further. Why don't you give me a call when you finally feel like taking this seriously?"

Standing over him, she didn't expect the cocky look that lingered in his gaze. She brushed it off and began heading towards her duffel bag. She barely made it two steps when she felt her legs being swept away. Flipping forward, her face planted firmly against the hard floor. She pushed herself up from the mat and was greeting by a dizzy sensation. She attempted to shake off the effects from the sudden impact but the staggering haze decided to linger.

"I didn't quite catch that. What were you saying?" the Spectre smugly asked, already back on his feet and standing tall over his victim. He extended his hand to assist her back up but Shepard forcibly denied it. "In case you were curious, I'm Nihlus Kryik."

Maree managed to stand upright with a slight wobble in her stance, her head still pounding. Refusing to greet his eyes with hers, she stumbled towards her duffle bag, insisting, "I wasn't curious."

"I thought it was customary to exchange names?" he asked, watching as she carefully slipped through the ropes and handed her belongings to Jenkins.

Trying to show his support, the Corporal patted Maree's back but she brushed his hand away and began making her exit. He glanced back at the turian Spectre in the boxing ring before joining his commanding officer.

"The least you could do is share yours," Nihlus pursued.

"Shepard," she called back, tossing a towel over her shoulder and rubbing the temples of her forehead.

"That's all I get?"

"You should be happy I'm not demanding that you address me as Commander," she barked before leaving the crowded gymnasium.

"If it means anything, you definitely put me though my paces," Nihlus leaned against the ropes, holding onto the sensitive area that remained from her roundhouse kick, but the stubborn Alliance marine was already out of range. Knowing this meeting was only the beginning, he snickered, "She's precisely what I expected…"


	4. Chapter 4: Persistent

Chapter 4 – Persistent

Shepard struggled to get out of bed the morning after the match with the turian Spectre, Nihlus Kyrik. The restless night she toiled through barely aided in her recuperation. Her body ached in mysterious places as she staggered towards the door. Her head continued to faintly pound against the confines of her skull, recovering from its blunt impact with the boxing arena floor. The scarce trace of adrenaline lingered within her veins from his quick maneuver. As much as she deemed it an unfair fight, Maree wanted nothing more than a rematch simply to reawaken her favorite desire.

Knowing she couldn't allow her confrontation with the privileged guest divert her from scheduled agenda, the Commander crawled out of her quarters and wandered towards the mess hall. The soldiers who witnessed her fight came up to discuss what happened but Shepard wasn't in the mood… her prime objective was to put something in her stomach before continuing her training regiment.

After filling up her tray with what could be vaguely described as "food," she isolated herself deep within the corner of the rustling cafeteria. Although she never discussed it with anyone, the stress of the Blitz secretly left her suffering. She could barely get a good night's rest, fighting every battle in her dreams as she tossed and turned violently throughout what sleep she could manage. During her waking hours, she fought to stomach as much food as she could. Everything tasted bitter… spoiled… and the quality of food on Arcturus Station didn't exactly help. The pride ship of the Alliance sometimes experienced difficulties in receiving things fresh.

The combination of the lack of sleep and the abundance of nourishment left the Commander slightly aggravated. Excluding herself from the noises of the masses helped alleviate some of the stress and gave her a moment to reclaim her strength. Everyone within the station knew to leave the Commander alone whenever she was eating, even Jenkins allowed her to dine in peace. Shepard would never hurt a fellow soldier permanently… but she had no qualms with shaking them up a bit. The last person who dared to disturb the War Hero during this time spent a week recovering in the medical wing. They described to the nurses that it was safer to enter a starving tiger's pen dangling sausages around their neck.

Stirring the pile of slump that only appeared as familiar home-style dishes, Maree caught the other soldiers quickly spreading whispers among themselves from the corner of her eye. Their glances reluctantly darted over at the woman discreetly observing their moves as they contemplated who would be brave enough to confront her with the news. Knowing the disaster that awaited their disturbance, no one in the group felt like sacrificing their good health to warn the Commander. Their warning would have fell short… his presence was already made. The entire mess hall fell silent as the individual approached the empty seat sitting at Shepard's table.

"Is this seat taken?" Nihlus asked with a smug smirk.

Shepard's icy blue eyes glared at him, warning him to not even dare taking a seat. He dismissed her threat and set his tray in front of her. His plate was virtually empty, minus a few odd wafers and a grey paste she never knew existed in the cafeteria menu. It looked more palatable than the mush she was fighting to keep down. She took a deep sigh before returning to poking her tasteless nutritional nourishment with her fork, waiting for the moment it would begin to squirm in protest.

He took one of his wafers and dangled it carelessly in his fingers. Acting like he was reading her mind, "You must be curious about what I'm eating."

She didn't even pleasure him with an acknowledgement.

"This," he carried on, pointing at the grey meal, "is nutritional paste. Since I cannot eat what you humans consume, I am left with this less-than-appealing mess and these tasteless crackers. Although, it appears to be more appetizing than whatever you're having…" Hunching forward to study the contents of her tray, he grimaced, "Are you sure it's dead? I think I saw it move. Maybe you should poke it a few more times."

His comment was the final nail in the coffin. She couldn't bear to look at her food without the thought of gagging. She dropped her utensils against the plate. Their loud clang echoed across the quiet room filled with observers. Her cold glare deliberately worked its way from the atrocity on her plate towards her unwelcome dinner guest.

Watching how the stern woman reacted to every one of his moves, he cupped his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table. "Now that I have your attention," the cocky turian grinned, "Why don't we continue where we left off? How about you start off with telling me your first name?"

One of her eyebrows rose slightly, curiously pondering how seriously he wanted that little tidbit of information.

"Come on, it won't kill you to tell me what your first name is," he pursued but received the same silent treatment, "I'll get you to tell me somehow."

Her azure pupils locked onto him in a deadly glare, subliminally suggesting he leave the table.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

She sat completely still, not even blinking.

"How about now?"

Nothing.

Nihlus brushed off her piercing glare without a second thought and hounded further, "If you don't tell me what your first name is, I'll make one up for you…"

Nothing.

"So be it," he smirked, "Ice Queen."

The vein on her forehead twitched. No one called her by that nickname since junior year of high school. She couldn't tell if it was purely coincidental or if the Spectre snooped around her files. Either way, he was finding every available opening to crawl underneath her skin and rile up her unhinged nerves… successfully accomplishing whatever his original intent was.

Knowing she couldn't take anymore, she pushed the table away and rocked everything on top. She kicked her chair in and snarled, "Listen to me, Spectre, as I will only be telling you this once more."

"Nihlus, my name is Nihlus," he held up his finger.

"Whatever," she waved him off, "If you _really_ want to know my name so badly, you can retrieve it from my Alliance file. It should be fairly easy for someone in your position."

"What would be the fun in that?"

"I'm warning you…"

He sat back in his chair and chuckled, "Is that the best you can do? You've seen how ineffective your warnings are against me."

"Gah!" she growled as she stormed out of the mess hall, leaving her tray and everything that remained behind. Shoving past Jenkins when she burst through the door, he attempted to stop the raging Commander but was too late. She was already gone.

Shepard brashly walked down the long corridor. She contemplated returning back to her quarters but knew it would only result in her stewing in her aggression towards the overconfident turian. Deciding to make the most of her time, she made her way towards the gun range. Maree knew she would be early for her allotted time frame but she needed to vent out some of this frustration.

Continuously checking over her shoulder to see if Nihlus was following her, she scrambled to understand why he would go to such lengths to purposely push her buttons. Even more peculiar was the odd sensation growing within. No matter how furiously her blood boiled at the sheer thought of his existence, she desperately wanted him to show up. She couldn't explain why. Was it to "accidentally" shoot him in the foot… or leg… hell, even his stomach would be fine. Was it to have the chance to punch him with all the strength the anger was brewing? Or simply challenge him to another hand-to-hand match? She couldn't decide but was already willing to take full responsibility if things got too ugly… anything to shut him up.

When Maree yanked on the heavyset steel doors to the gun range, the musky odor of freshly fired rounds wafted out. She peered down the shooting gallery but not a soul was to be found. There was nothing more than a quiet hum… she was going to be the only one using the shooting gallery. This was the perfect opportunity to hone in on her skills.

Shepard peered over the counter to find the range-master eyeing a beautifully crafted sniper rifle. She immediately had to ask, "What do you have there, Charles?"

"The HMWSR," the elderly veteran replied as he swiveled around in his chair to greet his guest. Seeing the blonde-haired damsel perched over the counter, he grinned, "Is it Thursday already?"

"Yes, sorry I'm a bit early. Hopefully that won't be an issue."

"Oh no, none at all," he worked himself upright and grabbed the datapad near the front counter, "You know the drill."

Maree signed the datapad, agreeing to exhibit gun safety and control during her training exercise. Her eyes darting over the orange glowing text towards the rifle, "Are you going to tell me where you got that beauty?"

"This lovely beast was brought in."

"Who brought that in?"

"Don't know," he shrugged, running his weathered fingers along the barrel.

"Would you mind if I held her?"

"Of course, Commander," Charles agreed, delicately picking up the rifle like a newborn.

The weight of the long barrel was harmonically balanced with the density of the stock. The bolt was ideally aligned near the trigger to make a smooth transition for popping out the heat clips, the positioning of the scope lined up perfectly and made peering down the magnified distance feel like second nature. Shepard was in love… "She's a beauty."

"You can say that again. Want to fire a few rounds?"

Maree's icy blue pupils lit up, "Really?"

"As long as you keep this our little secret… not supposed to allow anyone to touch her but you know how good I am at bending the rules a little."

"Thanks, Charles!"

"I can guarantee you'll enjoy every moment of it. Had a chance to run her through her paces a moment ago," he leaned forward and whispered, "Another thing you probably shouldn't mention to anybody."

She crossed her heart, sealing her lips.

"This rifle is completely flawless… would love to keep her."

"Why can't you?"

"She's on loan to us apparently. Whoever dropped it off will be taking her away from me whenever they see fit. Overheard one of the higher ups discussing that this came from some big shot visiting from the Citadel… makes sense since Spectres are the only ones privileged enough to carry around this sexy girl."

"Great…" she rolled her eyes, "it had to belong to him too."

"Problem?"

"It's… nothing… nothing a few rounds won't solve."

"That's the spirit."

Shepard wandered to the farthest lane, inputted her desired target, and set it for the greatest distance available. Even though she loathed the fact that this marvelous piece of machinery belonged to the Spectre, she reveled in the idea of using something of his without him knowing. Found it as a way to finally get back at him.

After putting on the headphones and safety glasses that were located under the range's counter, she peered down the scope and lined up the first shot. She paced her breathing and slowly pulled back on the trigger. The recoil was virtually nonexistent and every piece smoothly glided back into position for the next round. The sheer force of the bullet being projected out of the barrel could still be felt though the stock cushioned tightly against her shoulder. Its power sent a shockwave directly into Maree's veins, awakening every ounce of her being… this sensation was highly addicting.

Shepard set her sights down the range again, steadied her breathing and pulled the trigger once more. When she saw the direct hit through the magnified glass, a wolfish grin curled from the side of her lip.

"Having fun?" a voice belted next to her headphones and startled her. She bolted backwards and saw that the presumptuous Spectre was uncomfortably close. His sly emerald eyes studied her every move, "I had a hunch that you would somehow get your hands on my gun."

"I didn't do anything. Charles granted me permission to fire a few rounds. You can have it back," she attempted to hand him the sniper rifle but he held up his hand and refused.

"That's fine, I knew this would happen so I brought two," he pointed to the open case on the table behind her, "You really need to be more observant of your surroundings… I snuck around back here without you even flinching."

"Maybe I was purposely avoiding you?"

"Then you are doing a horrible job of it."

"Or you're taking pleasure in tormenting me…" she sighed, trying to drain him out and return her focus to the target at the end of the range.

"Torment you? I would never dream of it. Think whatever you want but I am enjoying our encounters."

"I bet you are, Spectre."

"Please, just call me Nihlus. I wish we could be on a first name basis… provided you give me yours."

"I don't think so," Shepard took the shot and hit the center of the target a little high.

Nihlus stood in the range directly next to her and commented, "Looks like you were off to the left there."

"I can see that!"

"If you can see that then why did you miss?"

"Because you're distracting me," she growled.

"You need to learn to be accurate no matter what is happening around you," he cushion his HMWSR against his shoulder, peered down the scope, and nailed the center of the target, "Just like that. Think you can do better, Ice Queen?"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll stop calling you the Ice Queen once I have a name to replace it with."

"I told you to just call me Shepard."

"And I told you multiple times to call me Nihlus but you keep addressing me as Spectre."

"I see your point, turian."

Nihlus cringed at the way she called him by his species, "Now you're just being plain rude. Do you have something against my species?"

"Nope… just you."

"You could try being nice for once."

"So should you."

"I have been. I've been going out of my way to have some time with you."

"So you can recruit me?"

"Recruit you? I haven't even mentioned it!"

"Then why are you here?"

"That's classified."

"Sure it is," she attempted to block him out and continued to concentrate on the bullseye. Nailing the next three shots, she felt fairly confident about her shooting skill… that was until she saw her rival's target. Maree had to do a double take, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was matching every one of her shots and in the exact same locations. The two targets nearly mimicked each other. She has never seen anyone pull something like this before. Since she was clearly outmatched at her firing ability, Shepard decided to simply use this opportunity to train on the sniper rifle she was quickly growing fond of.

Closing in on the center of her target, she was about to squeeze on the trigger when she her two shots rapidly fired one right after the other. Suddenly a hole appeared precisely where she was aiming. She glanced over at the other target and noticed it had another hole in the center.

"Showoff," Shepard grumbled under her breath as she instinctually checked her watch. A hint of panic overcame her when she noticed she was running behind schedule. She returned the safety equipment back under the counter, rushed over to the gun case and gentled placed the rifle inside before making her abrupt exit.

"Where are you going?" Nihlus questioned but she was already gone. His chocolate colored mandibles twitching at her hasty departure, wondering if he was responsible.

"Shit I'm going to be late," Maree quickened her pace to her next destination, completely puzzled at how time flew by at the gun range. She threw open the doors to the main athletic center, ran past the elevators and straight down the stairs. Bolting past the rows of lockers until she made it to her aisle, she fought to open her lock and immediately began undressing as soon as the door was unlatched.

A few minutes later, she managed to completely change into her running attire and was strapping on her shoes when Corporal Jenkins dropped his duffle bag on the bench near the lockers.

"You look winded," he commented.

"I barely made it…" Maree replied with a heavy breath, "lost track of time at the range."

"It's okay if you were late."

"No… it's not."

"Here," Richard pulled out a chocolate bar from the front pocket of his bag and gently tapped the Commander's shoulder with it. "You look like you could use one of these."

"Marrigans milk chocolate bar! I've been looking everywhere for these since I've been back. The stores around here said they've been out for months," she glowed as she pulled away the wrapper and began enjoying her favorite treat.

"I managed to get a box from a friend who owes me a favor."

"You're a life saver. I barely had anything at lunch and I am not exactly feeling very nourished at the moment."

"I noticed," Jenkins pointed, "You and Nihlus seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Not by choice," the thought of that turian caused her to swallow her piece of chocolate too soon, "He keeps following me around."

"Is he trying to recruit you to the Spectres?"

"According to him, he hasn't even mentioned it yet. All he's been doing is hounding me for my name."

"Really? So you mean to tell me that he's been chasing you around the entire station just to get your first name?"

"Yup," she replied with the bar of chocolate dangling from her teeth so she could finish tightening her laces.

"It sounds to me that he…" he paused, considering heavily the ramifications for what he was about to say, "Actually, never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

She finished the last piece of her candy bar and eyed her running partner, "Out with it, Jenkins."

"It sounds like… well," he took a few steps away to make sure he would be at least an arm's length away, "I think he likes you."

"That's crazy!" her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "He's purposely driving me insane… as for what reason, I have no idea but I will figure it out soon!"

"I think he's trying to get close to you. All he wants is to know your name…"

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this."

"Oh come on, you must enjoy the attention at least a little bit."

"The only thing I've enjoyed so far was the chance to shoot his precious sniper rifle and even then he found a way to make that unpleasant. No matter what his intentions are, it does not excuse him for pushing me to the limits," she could feel her blood pressure rising, "Let's not discuss this further."

"Okay," Jenkins agreed, "Come on, we have a track to conquer."

The two made their way to the large running track in the center of the athletic building. They tossed their duffle bags onto the sidelines and began walking the loop. On the second round, they increased their pace to a healthy jog. Jenkins managed to stay alongside the Commander for two dozen laps. She would slow down when he started becoming a sluggish and encourage him to continue pushing himself. Around the thirtieth loop, he needed a break so he pulled himself away and allowed Maree to keep jogging.

As he was chugging down some water, he looked around the rim of the track to see who else was on the field. He was bringing his attention back to his running partner when he noticed someone quickly catching up on her heels.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Maree growled at Nihlus as she continued her training.

"Why? Did you miss me?" the bold turian teased.

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes and quickened her pace, hoping to outrun the Spectre.

"You left in such a hurry," he reminded as he was keeping up.

"I was late."

Shepard jogged faster but he still kept in line. In an attempt to leave him in the dust, she began running at full speed. He was finally struggling to keep up. Feeling like this would be her first chance for a victory, she persisted in exerting herself. Nihlus refused to give up and used every bit of energy he had left to sprint past her. As soon as she saw her rival catching up, she dashed over and gave him a nudge with her shoulder. The motion was enough to throw him off balance. Nihlus stumbled sideways and fell onto the rubber mat in the center of the loop.

Maree stopped dead in her tracks and belted out wails of laughter. Tears crept down her cheek and her sides ached from the chuckling so hard. She strode towards the defeated turian and bragged, "Alas! I get the pleasure of crushing you!"

Nihlus annoyingly nodded. "Laugh it up. You were playing dirty."

"I'll do anything to win."

"Good to know… now would you mind helping me back up?"

Shepard crossed her arms and sneered, "Can't I relish in this moment just a little longer?"

His emerald green eyes glared at her direction, begging for her to end this humiliation.

"Fine," she held out her hand and assisted in pulling him up.

"That rubber mat does nothing to absorb impacts," he grumbled as he dusted himself off and worked out the aches.

"No it doesn't, I had my fair share of falls back in the day," she confided, "I guess you finally deserve to know. Maree… my name is Maree Olivier Shepard."

"I know," he replied without a second thought.

"Wait, wait, wait… you already knew?" she asked, sternly gazing at the Spectre.

"Of course, I studied your file extensively before arriving here. How else do you think I found out about your nickname?"

"Then why did you keep hounding me for it?"

"I couldn't resist the thrill of the chase."

"I don't like sharing with my first name with just anybody."

"So they have to be special?" he hinted with his tone, waiting for any subliminal meaning.

"No, I prefer to keep things professional," her icy blue eyes releasing their lock on her opponent.

"Clearly! You were the one who pushed me."

"So?" her lip snarled to the side, "Here you are giving me a hell of time just to get a name you already knew. And you wouldn't even grant me the pleasure of a fair fight."

"You're still bitter about that?"

"Damn straight I am!" she barked, "You don't understand! I love adrenaline rushes and being engaged in a good fight is one of my favorite ways to obtain it. Win or lose, I don't care as long as I can feel that sensation rapidly pumping through my veins. When you accepted my challenge, I was personally hoping for someone to really test my strength against instead of a dancing partner in the ring."

"Is that was started your hostility towards me?"

"It certainly didn't help."

"How about we start over then? What can I do to make things better between us?"

"Yes, a rematch. One where you don't hold back and you actually fight me instead of testing me."

"Wouldn't you rather talk things over a quiet meal?"

"No thanks, you already ruined that for me too. Plus I'm a sucker for someone who can take a punch or two…" she gently pushed him away, "or in your case, a good nudge to the ground."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nihlus noted, "I guess it's the least I could do."

"It would be a good start."

"How about tomorrow afternoon? We'll meet up in the arena and really test our abilities."

"You're on," Maree smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Rematch

Chapter 5 – Rematch

Shepard's eyes were glued to the floor, counting the tiles as she strode over them. Trying her utmost to remain composed, she was losing the battle to pacify any second guesses and doubts that continued to arise. Thousands of different scenarios rolled through her mind on her upcoming match. Even after spending spent the whole night studying fighting techniques (particularly against turians), she kept questioning if she was truly prepared.

"You alright?" Jenkins asked, nudging his comrade gently.

"Yeah," Maree's gaze didn't falter, "just a little uncertain if I am ready for this."

"You went through all the material I sent, didn't you?"

"Every bit of it… and whatever else I could find."

"Then you can do this," he leaned forward, trying to appear in her peripheral vision.

Uncertainty still lingered in her voice, "I still cannot shake off this apprehension. You saw how easy it was for him to dominate me last time."

"He also was pushing your buttons and working on getting you off guard. You won't let that happen again. You know what to look for."

"What if he has something up his sleeve?"

"Then you'll adapt. You are the best hand-to-hand specialist aboard this entire station. You can take down any one of us in a heartbeat. Just see him as one of us."

"I can't do that…"

"Is it because he's a turian?"

"No, that doesn't matter to me."

"Then why can't you visualize him as one of us?"

"Because he's a Spectre, the scum of the Council. No matter how extensive his record is, it doesn't matter now. Everywhere he goes, he gets the silver platter treatment just by flaunting around that title. He doesn't even have to get his hands dirty. He's nothing like us. We are the first to arrive and the last to leave. We are the lives at the front line. We fight harder because we're expandable."

"That's it, Maree! Use that as fuel to take him down."

A dastardly grin drew along her lips, "You're right. That Spectre has had it too good for too long. He needs to be kicked off his high horse and I'll be the one to do it. I won't hold back. I am not going to restrain myself. I'm going all in and showing him what this soldier is capable of."

"That's what I like to hear!" the Corporal cheered before taking into consideration what she stated, "Wait, you've been holding back on us all this time?"

"I have to. Otherwise I'd kill one of you."

"Oh, that's good to know," he gulped.

Shepard stopped in front of the door to the arena and took a deep breath. Her confidence was boldly returning but it didn't negate the butterflies flying in her stomach. Time came to a crawl as she opened the door. The creak resonated against her eardrums, deafening out the other ambient sounds. The bright halogens of the gymnasium seeped through the crack and acted like a spotlight. Bringing her image to shine through and catching the eyes of the turian leaning against the ropes of the ring.

"You're late," Nihlus boasted towards the Alliance marine entering the large room.

"No, I'm not," Maree shot her gaze towards the watch on her wrist, "You're early."

"I expected you to get here sooner. You're the one who demanded this rematch and I didn't want to disappoint you with a tardy arrival."

"Thanks… I guess. I'm here now so let's get started," she stated as she made her way towards the arena. There weren't any obstacles in her path, no bodies to push through. The entire workout area was empty… a ghost town. There wasn't a single soldier exercising, not a soul stretching out, and no one manning the machines. It was just the three of them. A little amazed that no one wanted to see this spectacle, Maree commented, "I'm surprised there isn't a crowd."

"There was," the chocolate colored turian pointed out, "But I told them all to scram."

"Why? So there won't be any witnesses to your defeat?"

"No. I wanted this to be a personal event. I didn't want you to feel embarrassed when I take you down again."

"I won't be going down so easily," she growled, crawling into the ring and dragging in her duffel bag. Unzipping it open, she pulls out her wraps and starts preparing for her match.

"Good. In that case, how about we make this interesting?" Nihlus suggested, leaning against the corner of the ring and crossing his arms as he patiently waits for his opponent to get ready.

"Oh good, an incentive for you to really give me everything you've got."

"If you win, what would you like as your prize?"

"I want you to leave Arcturus Station and never bother me again."

"Are you sure you won't miss me? You might find yourself wanting."

"I doubt that… I won't miss having to deal with your showboating. And what do you get if you win?"

"If I win, I get to take you out to dinner…"

"What's with you and having dinner?" the Commander interrupted, untying her shoes and throwing them into her bag, "Honestly, that's the second time you've mentioned it. It doesn't sound like much of a prize if I get a free meal out of it."

"You didn't let me get to my stipulation," he paused, waiting for her to allow him to continue, "I get to take you out to dinner and you have to dress nicely. I don't mean your nicest military garb or civilian attire. I want you in a dress."

She heard the word she dreaded, "What?"

"You heard me. I want you in a dress."

"What if I don't have one?" she asked, trying to rub it off as an impossible request.

"Don't play coy, I know you have one."

"Right, the big bad Commander Shepard has a demeaning little dress hanging in my closet. I don't think so."

"It's not hanging in your closet," he strode towards his opponent as she was hunched over her duffel bag, leaned near her ear and lowered his tone, "You have it hidden in your dresser."

"What?" her icy blue eyes widened.

"That red one… you know which one I'm talking about," his voice growled, relishing in the knowledge of her surreptitious article of clothing.

Maree had only one dress at her immediate disposal… one that she hid underneath all of her off duty attire. Due to how revealing it was, she swore to never wear it. In fact, she was still surprised to have held onto it all this time. It was a gift from her mother but she found it to be more of a cruel joke. The dress mocked her strong disposition and caused her to feel exploited. But how did he know about it? Not even her close friend, Jenkins, knew of its existence. With the thought lingering in her subconscious… the inclination to win was extremely critical, losing was not an option.

"So do we have a deal?" Nihlus pressured.

Shepard overlooked all of the possibilities and their consequences. The primary objective was to reclaim her pride. Second was to prevent any humiliation that would have ensued from being publicly displayed in that dress. She wasn't completely confident in her ability to take him down but felt this would help encourage her in the right direction. Knowing she may regret this if it backfires, she bit her lip and agreed to the terms, "We have a deal."

"Wonderful, I'm going to enjoy seeing you in that dress."

"Don't get too cocky. You have to beat me first," she positioned herself and held her hands up.

"Right, does this mean you're ready?"

"You should be smart enough to figure that out," she motioned for him to stand across from her, "Do I get to deliver the first hit again?"

"Of course," Nihlus smirked and immediately received a fist to his lower side before he could even put his hands up. The force of her hit wiped the grin off his face. He took a few steps back and curiously stared at his opponent. Something was different this time… something he did not expect.

"Oh, did that hurt?" her pearly whites twinkled from her mischievous smile.

"Lucky shot," he coughed.

She landed another successful blow to the opposite side, "I wouldn't be so quick to judge."

Their match was now in full swing. Nihlus straightened himself up and went on the offensive. Maree quickly prepared herself for his retaliation, putting her hands up to block his throw. The impact of his knuckles sent shockwaves throughout her arms. One hit after another, she braced herself for the power released upon their contact. He wasn't holding back and this thrilled her senses. Her heart pounded against her chest cavity… her fingers twitching eagerly in anticipation… her adrenaline was set on overdrive and left her craving for more.

Blocking another of his blows, she tried to counter but her wraps were getting in the way. Thrusting her shoulder into his stomach, she wrapped her leg behind his foot and elbowed him. The tall turian fell back, landing directly onto the mat. Before she could mount him and try claiming a quick victory, Nihlus swung his leg out and knocked Shepard off balance. He was a little astonished at how quickly she was able to drop him. She was so near to locking him in a finishing move and taking the win. He was having a difficult time landing a successful hit on his target. Things were much more complicated this time and he knew it was only starting to heat up.

The Commander bounced around in place, waiting for his next attack. Her confidence radiated from her piercing glare. The time she spent studying fighting techniques was paying off. Her opponent cricked his neck and the match continued. Punch after punch, kick after kick, throwing and dodging and dancing around the mat… their brawl went on and on. As soon as one was pinned down, they found a way to escape and throw the other off. There was no easing up on their advances and the end didn't appear anywhere in the near future. So much so that Jenkins decided to park his rear on the closest bench.

The minutes turned into hours. The more they went on, the more their fight became a struggle. Their moves were taking longer to execute, every fall was becoming harder to recover from. Their endurance was starting to wear thin and their bodies were starting to cry out in anguish. Knowing that this never-ending battle needed to reach its end, the two summoned every ounce of strength they had remaining towards this resolution.

Seeing an opportunity to knock him backwards, Shepard swung her leg up but the Spectre blocked her kick. Before she could react, he sunk his talons into her flesh and spun her away. Grapping onto the ropes, she barely had a chance to recover from her fall when she noticed the incoming turian. She slipped off to the side and narrowly dodged his sloppy frontal assault.

_This is it_, she thought to herself. She finally had the upper hand… this fight was finally going to be over and she was going to be the victor. She could see Nihlus preparing himself for his next move. Maree braced herself for one more impact. Knowing that as soon as he made contact, she would be able to grab his arm and subdue him to the mat.

He came towards her, she positioned herself for his fist… waiting for it to hit. He pulled his arm back and as his knuckles were flying towards her direction, he stopped a few inches in front of her stomach. He completely changed his stance and moved his hands to grip around her shoulder. Maree tried to counter his move but before she could grab onto him, the Spectre kicked her legs out from under her.

Everything slowed down, she felt herself falling into the mat at a reduced speed. There was no way to recover from this… her fate was destined. Before her face hit the ground, she swore she could see her opponent smiling from his successful maneuver.

As soon as she hit the floor, her arms were pulled behind her back and uncomfortably crossed over. Nihlus mounted his subdued victim, pinning her legs down with the weight of his body. Shepard tried to break free but every movement sent painful shocks straight up her spine.

"You nearly had me there but you still have so much to learn," Nihlus mentioned as he freed his grip. The Commander immediately pushed herself up from the mat and rested on her legs, unintentionally kneeling before her victor. The tall statue stared down at the defeated, knowing his win didn't come empty handed. His deep tone rumbled as he confirmed, "Be ready in two hours, Shepard. And remember to wear something nice."

Without another word, the champion slunk out of the ring and headed towards the dark hallway. He didn't look back, he didn't even swagger… his silhouette just vanishes into the corridor.

"I lost? No, I couldn't have… lost," she was stunned, amazed at how quickly the tables turned. "But… how? How did I lose so quickly?"

"I would hardly call that quickly, Shepard," Jenkins crawled into the ring and wrapped a towel around Maree's shoulders, commenting, "You two have been at it for four hours. I'm surprised the exhaustion alone didn't knock you two out."

"Four hours?" she asked completely puzzled. It didn't feel that long to her but when she checked her watch she realized it was precisely four hours and twelve minutes since she first entered the gymnasium. "But it only felt like it was only an hour, two maximum."

"I knew you were good but damn… you have some endurance, Maree."

"We were at this for four hours?" she repeated still in disbelief, feeling the exhaustion finally start to take its toll.

"Come on," Jenkins grabbed her duffle bag and extended his hand to help her up, "You need to rest before getting ready for your dinner."


End file.
